Gravity Falls: New Cipher
by storyteller316
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are back, but a troubles have followed them. A new Cipher is also in town and planning something big. Will everything end well, or will Dipper and friends cause an even bigger problem.
1. Chapter 1: Back and broken

[Arthur's note]

This is the first story of six that lead into 'The Journey', please read the rest in the following order.

'Ever After Descendants', 'Ever After High: True Love's Mark', 'Ever After High: Raven's lineage', 'Ever After Miraculous', 'Star vs. New Evil', and 'The Journey'.

* * *

Three years had passed since Dipper and Mabel had left Gravity falls for the first time, and all their friends were back to school.

"Hey, did either of you hear from Dipper or Mabel this summer?" asked Pacifica as she sat near Candy and Grenda.

"No, and I'm kinda worried," said Candy. The teacher then entered the room before anything else could be said.

"I have exciting news for everyone, we have two new students that will be joining us starting today, and you all may already know them," said the teacher. Who walked in next surprised everyone.

"You two moved here?!" asked Grenda as she stood up. Standing before the rest of the class was Dipper and Mabel.

"Sorry that I didn't get back to any of your texts," said Mabel.

"You should be sorry, seeing as everything that happened over the summer was your fault," said Dipper with a hateful expression.

"Come on, how many times do I have to apologize, bro?" asked Mabel.

"You can apologize all you want until you're rotting in the ground, but I'll never accept it," said Dipper before taking a seat far in the back and away from the two empty seats near their friends.

"What happened to them?" thought a stunned Pacifica. Meanwhile, out in the forest where Bill's body had been left.

"It took me three years to find you, Bill," said a young boy with grey hair and red eyes.

"Dipper and Mabel have finally come back, and this time there is something even bigger than what you had done dividing them," said the boy as he knelt down before the stratified body.

"Before I can take their keys however, you need to be placed with the other two, brother," said the guy with a wicked grin. A little while later, Bill's body was in an energy cell deep in the mines up in the mountains.

"Void, please, don't do this!" said a pink heart shaped creature in another cell.

"But Cupid, where would the fun be if I did that?" asked Void.

"Do you really think you can take the powers of love, terror, and madness for yourself?" asked a snake creature that was eating its own tail.

"Always the idiot, Fear, I don't just want your powers, but the powers of all our siblings!" said Void while looking at a pentagram of four triangles, each with three symbols, from the circle Ford had drawn all those years ago to get rid of Bill, in the corners glowing bright red.

"And all I need is two more keys to do it," said Void as he looked at the pine tree and shooting star symbols, which were not glowing.


	2. Chapter 2: The problem

At lunch, Pacifica had called Dipper to meet her in one of the classrooms to talk.

"What do you want, Pacifica?" asked Dipper.

"I want to know why you are treating Mabel so bad, it's not like you," said Pacifica as she stood before him with her arms crossed.

"Hmph, what happened to the self centered princess I met my first summer here?" asked Dipper.

"I can't believe you just said that," said Pacifica who was visibly shocked.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long summer, especially since this happened," said Dipper as he removed a glove he had been wearing on his right hand, then pushed his sleeve up to reveal a robotic arm.

"Mabel caused this and the death of our parents on the same day," said Dipper.

"How?" asked Pacifica who couldn't take her eyes off the arm.

"I had created a gun that could open portals to other worlds so we could return monsters to where they belong," said Dipper as he moved to the window, watching the rain pour.

"The darn thing had just been finished when Mabel came in being her stupid self and broke it," said Dipper.

"Did it cause an explosion?" asked Pacifica.

"No, our whole house was sucked into another dimension, one where everything, even the planet itself, tried to eat us every day," said Dipper as he clenched his fists.

"I was able to fix the gun and got the two of us back right as summer was ending, we came here because no one will take us in other than Gruncle Stan and Ford," said Dipper as he started to cry a little.

"Oh, Dipper," said Pacifica as she hugged him.

"I can only imagine how much this has hurt you, but you can't stay mad at Mabel forever," said Pacifica.

"Maybe you're right," said Dipper as he hugged her back.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

That night, Dipper was down in Ford's lab working on something and thinking about the conversation with Pacifica.

"Pacifica's right, I can't let things keep going like this, I just hope this will make up for it," said Dipper as he put something into his pocket.

"I'm afraid it's already too late," said Void's voice from thin air.

"Who's there?!" asked Dipper as he looked around.

"Your new worst nightmare," said Void as he appeared behind Dipper quickly placing him into a chokehold before slamming his right hand into Dipper's back.

"I'll be taking your key," said Void over Dipper's screams of pain. Once he let him go, Dipper fell to the ground as a pine tree mark appeared on Void's right hand.

"Who...are you?" asked Dipper through the pain coursing through him.

"Void, Void Cipher," said Void with a wicked grin.

"Cipher?" asked a surprised Dipper.

"You met and destroyed my brother, Bill Cipher, three years ago," said Void.

"So, Ford was right...there are more of you out there," said Dipper with a raged filled expression.

"Before time even began, there was only one Cipher, but he decided to create thousands of realities by giving up every last ability he had and creating the rest of us," said Void.

"Unlike my siblings though, I'm the Cipher of Nothing, meaning I can't control my reality and give it True Love, magic, or even protect people, that's why this world is so messed up," said Void.

"You're planning to take their powers for yourself, aren't you?" asked Dipper whose anger was dulling the pain.

"Correct, Pinetree, and don't worry, the pain you're feeling will dissipate in a few hours," said Void who was walking away from Dipper.

"However, your sister won't be as lucky as you are, because she's not going to make it out of this," said Void before vanishing.

"I really hate Ciphers," said Dipper as he fought to stand.


	4. Chapter 4: To late?

"Sounds like you two went through a lot," said Wendy as she and Soos talked with Mabel up in the Mystery Shack.

"But can you really blame Dipper for being mad at you?" asked Soos.

"No, I would be mad at him if we were in each other's shoes, but I hope we can get back to how we used to be," said Mabel.

"To bad that you won't be seeing him again," said Void as he appeared with his hand just a few centimeters from Mabel's back.

"Get away from her!" said Dipper as he shot Void's hand with one of his inventions. This caused Void to stumble backwards as he grabbed his hand.

"Dipper!" said Mabel as they ran to him, Soos catching him before he could fall over.

"Have to give you credit, Pinetree, I did not think you would be able to fight through the pain to get to me," said Void as his hurt hand recovered.

"You're not taking her," said Dipper. His hand with the gun was unsteady as he held it out.

"Did you never think about how I got the other keys without revealing myself?" asked Void as he revealed the shooting star symbol on his left hand.

"I don't have to touch you to get the key, just did so with you two in hopes to take you out, and I got rid of one of you at least," said Void before vanishing.

"He got me," said Dipper as all his strength gave out.

"Who was that, bro?" asked Mabel.

"Void Cipher, one of Bill's siblings," said Dipper, surprising everyone.

"Call the others, a new chaos is coming, and it's stronger than Bill ever was," said Dipper. Meanwhile, at Void's hideout in the mines.

"The time has finally come," said Void as he stood before the pentagram. The two symbols then transferred to the wall, activating the spell.

"I can't believe he's actually doing this," said a terrified Cupid.

"Relax, there's no way his scrawny body will hold up to all the energy," said Fear.

"Fear, did you really think this was my real body this whole time?" asked Void. A red mass of smoke then poured from his mouth as it collected in the air.

"He was inhabiting a body this whole time?!" asked Fear.

"Correct, and since I have no body, I can take all the energy that you fools have," said Void as a light left the pentagram and hit him, causing a rainbow of energy to course through the smoke while Cupid and Fear screamed in pain as their powers were drained.


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

Wendy had made quick calls to everyone, who wasted no time in getting to the Mystery Shack.

"A Cipher that's stealing the powers of all the others?!" asked a stunned Ford.

"I'm afraid so, and I don't think we can beat him like we did Bill," said Dipper who was still a little in pain.

"What about your barrier, won't that keep him in at least?" asked Stan.

"No, it was created only to hold Bill's madness, it won't hold up to the powers of multiple Ciphers," said Ford.

"Wait, that gun was able to hurt him," said Mabel as she looked at the weapon which was sitting on the counter.

"Hold on, is that an antimatter coar?!" asked Ford as he noticed a black rock in a glass case set into the gun.

"Yeah, it grew," said Dipper as he looked at Mabel.

"It grew all over that world we were stuck on," said Mabel who was quick to pick up on what he was getting at.

"A whole world of antimatter?" asked Ford.

"If we can send Void there, then we should be able to destroy him," said Dipper.

"Do you still have the portal gun you told me about?" asked Pacifica.

"It's in a metal case under my bed," said Dipper. Pacifica then ran upstairs to retrieve it for him.

"Here Mabel, you might want this," said Dipper as he handed his sister a metal bracelet with a pink crystal set in it.

"What is it?" asked Mabel.

"Something I created as an apology gift, try it on," said Dipper. After placing the bracelet on her right wrist, it began to glow.

"Press it twice while thinking of something," said Dipper. Mabel did what her brother had instructed her to, and was surprised to see a pink unicorn appear before her.

"The crystal can pick up on your thoughts, and the ruins on the back bring them to life," said Dipper.

"Thanks bro," said Mabel while hugging him.

"Guys, things are getting bad out there," said Wendy as she looked outside at storm clouds and a pillar of energy shooting into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6: Storming in

After coming up with their plan, Dipper and company headed straight for the pillar of energy.

"This is not looking good," said Ford as they looked down into a crater that the pillar had created.

"Just how many Ciphers has he already absorbed?" asked Dipper as he noticed Void's new body which had dozens of parts from various creatures and no sign of his original form at all.

"I don't know, but now would be the best chance we have," said Ford.

"No, the portal gun won't be able to hit him from here, I have to get closer," said Dipper.

"I know that you're out there, Pinetree, and that you brought your family and friends," said Void without moving.

"Leave now and you won't get hurt," said Void.

"Dipper!" said Wendy as creatures made of dirt came out of the ground.

"Go kid," said Stan as he put brass knuckles on and punched one of the creatures in the head.

"We'll hold them off!" said Ford as he shot a few creatures. Pacifica was using karate to fight with them while holding a tree branch like a staff, Soos body slamming one picking one up and throwing it into another, and Wendy was using an axe. Dipper then ran down the hill to confront Void.

"You and your friends really are dumb," said Void without turning around.

"Says you," said Dipper before shooting the portal gun at him. However, a barrier formed around Void, stopping the beam from hitting him.

"The fourth Cipher I absorbed was the Cipher of Defence, nothing will reach me now," said Void as he laughed.

"Now what do I do?" thought Dipper as he looked around. Everyone was fighting a creature as more appeared. Then he realized that Mabel was gone.

"Where did she go?" thought Dipper. That's when he noticed Mabel was crouched down behind a rock with the antimatter gun.

"Now that's a smart idea," said Dipper before firing again.


	7. Chapter 7: Just the beginning

"I already told you that it's no use," said Void as the barrier appeared again. However, this time Mabel shot her gun which destroyed the barrier, allowing the portal to open.

"You brat!" said Void as he noticed her.

"Hope you like your new home, Mabel and I loved how everything tried to eat us," said Dipper.

"It won't be able to hold me, I'll be back one day," said Void.

"No, I'm afraid the world you're going to won't allow your powers to work," said Dipper.

"That world is made of antimatter," said Mabel she pointed at the rock set into her gun.

"That's not antimatter, it's anticiphermatter, and it won't just kill me but all the Cipher's that I've absorbed, we Cipher's are needed to keep the realities going, without us they will stop existing," said Void as he started to vanish into the portal.

"You thought you were going to get rid of me, but instead you destroyed a hundred realities including your own!" said Void with a wicked laugh as he vanished. This also caused the creatures that he had made to turn back to dirt.

"Do you think he was telling the truth there?" asked Mabel as she ran up to Dipper.

"I don't know, but if he was then we're in even bigger trouble then now thanks to us," said Dipper as everyone else ran to them. Meanwhile, three cloaked women had been watching from somewhere else through a crystal ball.

"They did it this time, not only did they put their reality in trouble, but ninety-nine others as well," said a tall woman.

"And once those hundred worlds fall then so won't the barrier that separates them, this will allow the Erasers to travel freely to destroy whatever they want," said a short woman.

"Then we must gather warriors to fight back, ones that can change destiny itself," said the third woman who was of normal height.

To be continued in

'Ever After Descendants'


End file.
